El placer de lo prohibido
by Lunitakita
Summary: A veces no decir nada significa todo. Dedicado a nuestra querida Amiga Invisible: DOVINA.
1. Chapter 1

¡Primero de todo feliz año y felices fiestas! ¡Espero que hayan sido maravillosas para todos vosotros! Os traemos una nueva creación que consta de varios capítulos. Esta historia se centrará en el final de la quinta temporada de _Crónicas Vampíricas_ y el final de la primera temporada de _Los Originales_.

Esta historia va dedicada con todo nuestro más sincero cariño a nuestra querida amiga (ahora no tan invisible): _DOVINA_

**Summary**: A veces no decir nada significa todo.

**El placer de lo prohibido**

**Capítulo uno: **_Después de ti_

Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Miró hacia su derecha y contempló el rostro dormido de la pequeña, era preciosa. Vio como su pequeña manita agarraba su mantita y balbuceaba algo sin sentido. Por fin había encontrado todo aquello que una vez deseó: la libertad y una familia a la que proteger. Su hermano se lo había suplicado y la había perdonado en el mismo instante que le había confiado a su hija, su sobrina. Volvió la mirada hacia delante y sonrió al ver aquel cartel que tanto ansiaba ver. Estaba a menos de 10 kilómetros de Mystic Falls con un objetivo claro; necesitaba una bruja y para ello Matt la ayudaría. Cogió el móvil del bolsillo y puso el manos libres.

- ¿Rebekah?- preguntó en menos de un minuto una voz masculina - ¿Eres tú? ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? ¿Me echabas de menos? – Preguntó divertida pasandose una mano por el pelo y colocándolo detrás de la oreja – Adivina hacia donde voy...

- ¡No entres en Mystic Falls! – Gritó el chico – Los vampiros tienen la entrada prohibida, si entras morirás.

Los lloros de la pequeña no se hicieron esperar.

- La has asustado imbécil – escupió la rubia – Necesito verte, por favor.

- ¿Qué son esos berridos? – Preguntó ignorándola - ¿Has secuestrado a una niña? ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿No estarás metida en algo peligroso?

- No puedo contártelo por aquí.

- Nos vemos en la vieja cabaña – accedió – se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del rio – indicó suspirando.

- En media hora – sonrió la rubia – No me hagas esperar, cariño.

En la otra parte de la línea, el chico seguía completamente sorprendido por la llamada de la vampira. Hacía más de seis meses que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella y ahora irrumpía en su vida con algo seguramente peligroso y que seguro que implicaba algún que otro dolor de cabeza. Suspiró y sonrió a la otra rubia de su vida.

- Odio cuando me interrumpen – acusó la chica con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué quería esa zorra?

- Caroline...

- ¿Qué? No me mires así que nos conocemos – dijo apresuradamente – Porque encima no me vas a decir nada de lo que te ha dicho a pesar de que por casualidades de la vida haya escuchado.

El chico la miró y sonrió. Por un momento recordó el porqué se había enamorada de aquella mujer con sus altibajos emocionales. Vio como sus mofletes se hinchaban infantilmente y se coloreaban. Adorable.

- Te quiero – pronunció mientras se levantaba – pero he de irme.

- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme con todo esto aquí tirada! – Bramó enfurecida - ¡Matt Donovan! – volvió a chillar una vez más al ver al rubio levantarse y dirigirse a su coche.

- Nos veremos pronto, de verdad.

- Eso dijiste la última vez...

- Te lo prometo.

La vampira contempló cómo se alejaba el coche de su amigo y cuando supo con certeza que él no la vería, recogió todo a velocidad vampírica con el objetivo de averiguar que quería esa arpía y porqué necesitaba a su amigo. Con ese último pensamiento piso el acelerador del coche.

Matt sabía desde siempre que era el más débil de sus amigos; por una parte estaba agradecido de ser humano pero en otras ocasiones le hubiera gustado ser de más ayuda, por eso era incapaz de denegar ayuda a alguien que se lo pidiera, a alguien que confiaba en él. Muchas veces más que ayuda había sido una carga, pero ya no. No quería volver a ser débil. Ahora había cambiado. Su cuerpo siempre había sido bastante fuerte pero no lo suficiente, por ello se apuntó al gimnasio y a la patrulla porque quería proteger aquellos que sólo él podía proteger, a sus iguales. Sabía que en esta ocasión no podría hacer mucho por la vampira pero era lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que le había enseñado tanto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente la cabaña. Observó que entre los árboles se hallaba un coche rojo pero ni rastro de la rubia. Aparcó y bajó del coche con tranquilidad.

- ¿Rebekah?

Sintió detrás suyo un suave vendaval y segundos después unas manos sobre sus ojos. El humano no pudo evitar sonreír pero antes de poder articular palabra la chica le susurró "_Yo también te he echado de menos, guapo"_ tras esas dulces palabras le destapó los ojos, giró al chico con agilidad y le besó. Fue un beso dulce y cariñoso, un beso de bienvenida.

- ¿No me digas que lo que vienes buscando es sexo salvaje? Porque eso me cabrearía mucho – expresó con seriedad el rubio.

- Me encantaría tener sexo salvaje contigo pero dudo que sea apto para niños – sonrió con tristeza – Es un asunto muy serio, Klaus a confiado en mí y en esta ocasión no puedo fallarle.

Matt miró con extrañeza a Rebekah cuando esta empezó a andar hacia la casa dejándolo atrás. De pronto se frenó en seco antes de poner un pie en la entrada.

- Es un asunto serio y necesito tu ayuda – susurró dando media vuelta y mirándole fijamente – La hija de Klaus está muerta y necesito una bruja – tras estas palabras abrió la puerta – Entremos. Aquí podría escucharnos alguien.

El portador de ojos azules miró a su alrededor y entró a la cabaña con seguridad de que algo extraño había en sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo que la hija de Klaus está muerta? – Preguntó mirando el suelo mientras toda su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar - ¿Y para que necesitas…? – no pudo acabar la frase cuando con los ojos de par en par observó como en los brazos de la rubia se hallaba una pequeña bebé diminuta y preciosa.

- Se llama Hope - dijo con dulzura – Es mi pequeña sobrina y sería mejor que te sientes ya que esta conversación será larga, muy larga... Así que... ¿Café?

El chico se sentó aún sin poder articular palabra alguna mientras que cerca de allí la otra vampiresa se estaba volviendo loca. Tan sólo había escuchado la primera parte de la conversación donde habían dicho que Klaus había sido padre y que el bebé había muerto… Ni a su peor enemigo le deseaba eso pero no podía dejar que involucraran a su mejor amigo en algo que se le escapaba de las manos. Agudizó una vez más sus sentidos pero no pudo hallar forma de escuchar nada más. Rebekah era una chica lista aunque no lo demostraba a menudo. Tres horas más tarde observó como Matt salía de la cabaña sonriente y se despedía con un beso en la frente de la chica. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente decidió llamar por teléfono a Matt.

- ¿Sigues enfadada?

- No lo sé, ¿Tú qué crees? – Ironizó la rubia- ¿Qué ha pasado con Rebekah?

- Quería recordar viejos tiempos – mintió el humano – Ya sabes que fue un verano intenso el que pasamos ella y yo.

- Me estás mintiendo.

Matt no pudo evitar reír.

- Jamás te mentiría – volvió a mentir – Te dejo que estoy en el coche y yo no tengo súper sentidos como los tuyos.

Caroline sabía que a Matt no le gustaba mentir y que si mentía era por una buena causa pero cómo amiga no podía dejar correr ni una, sobre todo si el nombre de Klaus estaba metido en el problema. Obviamente tendría que hablar con Rebekah pero estaba segura que no averiguaría absolutamente nada en claro, así que rápidamente miró hacia atrás y cogió el mapa. Era hora de unas vacaciones y que mejor sitio que **Nueva Orleans**.

Por primera vez en su vida no dijo a nadie a donde se dirigía. Desde que Bonnie y Damon habían muerto todos se habían convertido en fantasmas. Elena parecía que no le importase la muerte de su novio, era como si viviese en otro mundo, ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no hablaban? Ya ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra cuando se veían a pesar de verla bastante bien de ánimo. Stefan había desaparecido completamente, cómo si jamás hubiese existido. Le llamaba diariamente y le dejaba un mensaje que dudaba que escuchara. Matt y su madre habían sido su apoyo desde que Mystic Falls no podía ser traspasado por vampiros. Se veían poco pero mantenían un contacto casi diario.

Quería mantenerlos a todos unidos a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Quería que lo superaran juntos como siempre hacían pero en algún momento algo cambió porque se quedó completamente sola. Cada una de las personas que conformaban su vida habían decidido continuar su camino lejos de ella. Todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor, quizás irse unos días era la solución. Notó como su móvil volvía a vibrar por décima vez e ignorándolo entró en Nueva Orleans, la tierra de la música. Se limpió las lágrimas que no había podido evitar dejar caer mientras recordaba a sus amigos, apagó el móvil y aparcó cerca de los muelles. Cuando bajó del coche, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

- Este lugar es hermoso – balbuceó al ver a tanta gente cantando y disfrutando de una de sus fiestas.

Al poco de estar allí averiguó que era la _fiesta de las brujas_. La leyenda contaba que la ciudad había sido levantada por una bruja muy poderosa a la que habían asesinado unos monstruos por el ansia del poder. Explicaba también que las brujas tanto vivas como muertas seguían allí protegiendo de indeseables la ciudad desde el más allá. La fiesta era para dar gracias a aquellas mujeres que habían dado tanto por la ciudad hasta ahora. Bonnie estaría muy contenta de formar parte de una fiesta a sus antepasados. Sonrió con tristeza y bajo la vista un momento al ver un broche precioso tirado en el suelo. Se agachó a cogerlo y cuando levantó su mirada su cuerpo se congeló inmediatamente. El hombre aún no había notado la presencia de la rubia, parecía demasiado concentrado en una conversación con una chica rubia, humana…

No pudo evitar notar como algo en su interior se rompía cuando vislumbró la sonrisa que le dedicó a la mujer. Cuando volvió a mirarle sus miradas se encontraron y fue exactamente como la última vez que se vieron. De nuevo sintió fuegos artificiales en su estómago y un gran escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Cuando Klaus dio un primer paso en su dirección, supo que había sido un gran error ir hacia allí. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero la gente le impedía ir lo suficientemente rápida, se giró dándole la espalda y empezó a trazar el camino de vuelta al coche pero lamentablemente no fue lo suficiente rápida. En un instante él estaba frente a ella, en esta ocasión completamente solo y su mirada se clavaba únicamente en ella.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte, amor?

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos:** _Reinventándose_

Otro día empezaba en Nueva Orleans bajo un sol abrasador. ¿Qué día era? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido tras la _muerte_ de su primogénita? Des del momento que le había otorgado a su hermana la protección de su preciosa hija sabía que pasaría un largo tiempo hasta poder volver a verla nuevamente porque el mundo era un lugar corrompido y cruel para alguien como ella. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el cuadro horrible y sin sentido que no paraba de pintar una y otra vez intentando olvidar aquella noche donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue débil. En un ataque de irá cogió el cuadro que segundos antes estaba admirando y lo rompió en pedazos bajo la atenta mirada de Elijah.

- ¿Vas a quedarte encerrado en el castillo para siempre? – Le preguntó con seriedad mientras cogía uno de los bocetos que su hermano tenía desperdigados por la mesa – Pensaba que querías ser el rey y volver a ser el líder sobre nuestra ciudad.

Klaus hizo caso omiso a las palabras hirientes de su hermano mayor que no tardó en continuar.

- Haley está igual o peor que tú pero aun así ella sigue adelante, intenta coger fuerzas de donde sea para poder seguir después de todo lo sucedido con Hope – sonrió pero pronto esa sonrisa se esfumó – pero tú, hermano, sigues encerrado aquí después de un mes pintando... ¿Arte abstracto?

- No intentes entender algo que escapa de tus capacidades, hermano.

- Parece que al menos el sentido del humor lo sigues conservando.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero que salgas de aquí y vuelvas a la civilización – Klaus se giró hacia él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde lo ocurrido sus miradas se encontraron – Quiero que vuelvas a ser el rey que prometiste ser cuando luchamos tanto por conseguir volver a estar aquí, en casa. Este es nuestro hogar y no voy a permitir que nos vuelva a ser arrebatado por tus irresponsabilidades. Hope vivirá y será feliz.

En ese momento la ira volvió a consumirlo nuevamente por dentro.

- ¡Lo será sin mí, maldita sea! – gritó perdiendo el control – Dirá su primera palabra y yo no estaré allí para verlo, ni tampoco veré como da sus primeros pasos, ni su primera caída para poder levantarla… - poco a poco su voz fue perdiendo intensidad hasta transformarse en un murmullo - ¡Maldita sea! – volvió a gritar mientras en un nuevo arrebato tiro otro cuadro más al suelo.

- Pues evítalo – levantó la voz con seguridad el mayor de los vampiros – Evita que todo eso suceda. Evita que Hope crezca sin ti.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó mirándole con los ojos como platos intrigado por las respuesta.

- Eres el rey – afirmó – Haz de los enemigos de Hope tus propios enemigos. Destrúyelos.

En sus ojos un fuego abrasador empezó a arder fervientemente.

Y volvió a sonreír como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

Después de la charla con Elijah, Klaus se sentía motivado y con ganas de seguir hacía adelante con el plan pero para ello debía contar con ella. Haley había demostrado ser una mujer con un fuerte carácter y con una gran fortaleza. Salió, a paso lento pero seguro, de su estudio dirigiéndose a donde seguramente encontraría a la chica; en la habitación del bebé. La estancia era pequeña pero acogedora. A pesar de que nadie la ocupaba seguía estando limpia, sin una mota de polvo y perfumada con un aroma dulzón. Al entrar, enfrente de la cuna sentada en el sillón, se encontraba la morena de ojos verdes dormida agarrada a la mantita que iba a pertenecer a la niña cuando viviera allí. A paso silencioso se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla que seguía húmeda. Había vuelto a llorar.

Aún recordaba aquella mirada felina que lo había cautivado en una ocasión demostrándole que ella era mucho más fuerte que él y que a pesar de todos los secretos que guardaba su familia seguía adelante con una fuerza inhumana por desentrañarlos. Cuando se acostaron tan solo fue sexo esporádico pero lo que surgió después fue mágico. Dos personas que no se amaban habían concebido algo casi inimaginable uniéndoles para la eternidad como una familia. Ninguno de los dos hubiese imaginado que jamás volverían a estar solos y que había alguien que lo comprendía de verdad, sin ninguna lástima. Por primera vez estaba seguro de algo: Pagarían por todas esas lágrimas aquellas personas que habían logrado su cometido de separarlos.

Los parpados de la chica se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con los de él.

- Es bueno verte – dijo con voz rasposa sonriendo un poco y limpiándose las lágrimas que minutos atrás había dejado caer.

Klaus la miró con dulzura y le cogió la mano.

- Pagarán – aseguró – Voy a matar a todo aquel que sea una amenaza para nuestra hija y luego la traeremos de vuelta a casa.

- Júralo.

- Lo juro por mi vida – susurró mirándola fijamente.

Tras esas palabras se levantó y abandonó la habitación, pero Haley se interpuso en el camino.

- Soy su madre – afirmó bajo la sorpresa del vampiro – Yo también participo en la venganza. Es mi hija, Klaus. ¿Crees que no sufro al ver que no está en mis brazos? ¿Al no sentir su calidez? Solo pude abrazarla un minuto porque me fue arrebatada y luego tuve que confiar en la psicópata de tu hermana para que la cuidara porque tú me convenciste de que era la mejor opción. Esta vez no voy a quedarme sentada en el banquillo, en esta ocasión voy a salir ahí fuera a patear los traseros de cada uno que sea una amenaza para mi hija.

- ¿Juntos?

- Juntos.

En ese preciso momento la música empezó a sonar y las luces de colores a brillar. Nueva Orleans era una tierra de fiesta y sobretodo reconocida por la música. Bajo todo el estruendo de la calle, tanto el hombre como la mujer seguían mirándose a los ojos sin parpadear con una única idea en la mente, _venganza._

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, empezando por como destruir a las brujas que habían logrado una de las mayores hazañas de la historia mágica, dominarlo, hacerle débil; y todo por culpa de la bruja pelirroja a la que le había confiado la protección de Haley y que al final le había traicionado como todas las mujeres en las que había confiado. Todas no, todas menos una. Miró por la ventana y observó la muchedumbre intentando caminar por las calles abarrotadas por paraditas, músicos y vampiros. Fue en ese momento donde la divisó con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta intentando pasar por sitios imposibles en contra dirección. Una rebelde sin causa. Era una de los pocos humanos que le agradaban, tanto su lado inteligente y rebuscado como su lado salvaje que siempre le había mostrado. Giró sobre sus talones y con una sonrisa salió por primera vez en mucho tiempo de la casa en busca de una agradable conversación con su querida _Camille._

Por otro lado Camille intentaba traspasar con intentos inútiles una de las paraditas para poder llegar a su destino donde una vez más llegaba tarde. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para gritar a quien estuviera en su camino que se apartara, pero cuando los abrió y abrió la boca para cumplir su cometido la voz no le salió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le vio? ¿Desde la última vez que le dedicó una de sus sonrisas? ¿Desde que su olor masculino dejó de inundar sus sentidos? ¿Desde que lo _aborreció _tanto?

- ¿Me echabas de menos?- preguntó con su sonrisa ladeada – ¿Vas a quedarte mucho rato con la boca abierta?

La chica cerró la boca ipso facto y giró su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.

- Pensaba que te habías encerrado en tu torre como una doncella en apuros – apuntó con suspicacia - ¿Ya ha llegado tu príncipe?

El vampiro no pudo evitar reír ante tal ocurrencia.

- Sigues tan ocurrente como siempre, mi preciosa Camille – le susurró al oído.

- Déjate de tonterías – arremetió ella pasando por su lado y siguiendo su camino - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quería pasar un rato con una vieja amiga – contestó inocentemente.

- Los amigos no matan a sus familiares – rebatió ella – Igualmente no vienes a eso, así que responde: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Sonrió. Esa chica era demasiado inteligente.

- ¿Dónde está Marcel?

- ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

- Quería disculparme con él e intentar arreglar lo que teníamos... – confió con sinceridad – Le necesito para algo importante.

- Ese es tu problema. Utilizas a las personas mágicas o no a tu antojo y eso es imperdonable…

Klaus, mientras escuchaba atentamente el discurso de moralidad de Camille, miró hacia delante sintiéndose observado pero no divisó a nadie, ni conocido, ni enemigo, ni amigo. Quizás fueran sensaciones extrañas que tenían que ver con su perturbada mente.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Él sonrió a modo de disculpa pero siguió mirando hacia delante hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de una chica muy especial. Sus miradas estaban fijas, entrelazadas como si de un imán se tratase. ¿Era una visión? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Su mente estaba tan dañada como para jugarle esa mala pasada? Quizás se estuviese volviendo loco, pensó. Pero cuando el contacto visual se rompió y ella empezó a correr alejándose de él, esquivando inútilmente a la gente, supo que era su oportunidad. Sin decirle nada a Camille salió detrás de la otra chica hasta lograr interponerse en su camino. Cuando lo logró alcanzar, la contempló escrutándola detenidamente. Su pelo seguía igual de brillante, igual que sus ojos azules como el mar... Tan ardientes... Y su olor a vainilla seguía allí, intacto en su piel...

_Caroline._

Sonrió sensualmente.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte, amor?

Esta vez no escaparía de él.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Disculpad por la tardanza! Hemos tenido problemas con la conexión a FanFiction y no hemos podido publicarlo antes pero... ¡Aquí está! Una vez más... __¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

**Capítulo tres:** _Miénteme una vez más_

Parecía como si hubiesen pasado miles de años desde la última vez que se vieron. Caroline estaba aguantando la respiración concentrada en seguir mirándole fijamente, retándolo. Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de bajar la mirada. Aún recordaban aquel último día en que se dijeron adiós en aquel bosque oculto de todos, uniéndose ambos, mintiéndose el uno al otro sobre sus verdaderas razones pero aceptando una cruda realidad con aquellos besos. Al recordarlo Caroline no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sin bajar la mirada soltó el aire con lentitud sintiendo una gran presión en el estómago. Klaus la miraba atentamente sin dejar de sonreír, con aquella sonrisa que tanto _odiaba _la rubia. Y bajo aquel cielo azul la besó. Fue un beso anhelante y violento que duro menos de lo que esperaba debido a la rápida reacción de la chica que había respondido abofeteándole con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver hacerlo! – chilló con voz aguda - ¡No te atrevas!

El vampiro se tocó la mejilla herida y se carcajeó al ver la cara de enfadó de la rubia mientras que ella daba dos pasos hacia atrás. La gente que pasaba cerca de escena se quedaba allí sorprendidos por la situación e intrigados por el siguiente paso que iba hacer el hombre. Klaus susurró algo inaudible para el ser humano alarmándola aún más logrando sonsacarle a la chica más de una palabra malsonante. Bajo las miradas de ciento de personas la cogió y la colocó en su hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratará y empezó a alejarse de la muchedumbre dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las profundidades del bosque que tantos recuerdos le traía a la mente. La chica gritó y pataleó pero nadie movió un dedo por ayudarla por miedo a la mirada feroz que el rubio le lanzaba a cada individuo que cruzaba su camino.

Cuando perdió de vista a la gente corrió como su naturaleza salvaje le dejaba. Caroline cerró los ojos y se apretó con fuerza dándose por vencida una vez más. De nuevo perdía ante aquel ser tan horripilante. Quizás su mente tenía algún tipo de problema o quizás aquellos cuentos de que una chica buena podía cambiar al chico malo habían tenido algo que ver en sus emociones hacia él. No sentía nada, era tan sólo un error, como aquel momento en el bosque donde se había dejado llevar por su más bajos instintos. Tan concentrada iba que cuando el chico la lanzó al suelo no reaccionó lo suficiente rápido cayendo de costado contra el frío suelo.

- Podrías tener un poco más de tacto – dijo levantándose del suelo - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – Preguntó - ¿Quieres matarme sin que nadie sea testigo? ¿O quizás piensas que llevándome aquí volverá a suceder lo que paso en Mystic Falls? Porqué si va de eso estás muy equivocado de que yo…

- Había olvidado tu facilidad de hacer discursos sin venir a cuento – interrumpió dándole la espalda – Y te he traído aquí para hablar con tranquilidad y sin espectadores – prosiguió Klaus – Y sobre tu última pregunta eso acabarás pidiéndomelo tu, amor.

- ¿Por qué crees que voy a pedírtelo? – preguntó con voz chillona - ¡No me des la espalda!

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Caroline? – preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

La rubia observó como el vampiro original dio tres pasos hacia ella mientras que en su caso los dio para atrás intentando conservar la distancia que los separaba. Una distancia de seguridad. Ella le miró desafiante pero al recordar todo lo ocurrido que le había hecho coger el coche y viajar allí relajó por un momento su cuerpo.

- Sé lo de tu hija – susurró – Quería decirte que siento mucho su perdida y…

- ¿Has venido a darme el pésame, amor? – Preguntó con sorna – Qué considerado por tu parte aunque pensaba que mi persona no te importaba, me lo dejaste claro cuando me pediste que no volviera a pisar Mystic Falls.

- Deja de llamarme amor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo odio.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Como le encantaba hacerla enfadar…

- Pues ya puedes irte – dijo dando un paso más – Ya he recibido tu mensaje, _amor_.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar nuevamente pero intentó fingir que no le importaba absolutamente nada. Miró al suelo y cerró las manos en puños para volver a levantar la mirada con un fuego abrasador.

- No he acabado – dijo - ¿Por qué Rebekah necesita una bruja? ¿Qué quiere de Matt? ¿Vas a volver a Mystic Falls? Prometiste que…

- ¿Rebekah está en Mystic Falls? – preguntó en un gritó que le puso la piel de gallina.

Por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado sintió miedo, verdadero miedo.

- ¿Qué estás buscando allí?

- ¿Bonnie sigue viva?

- No, ¿Por qué?

Tras esa respuesta el teléfono de Klaus empezó a sonar. Para sorpresa de la chica él continuaba mirándola fijamente sin parpadear estudiando cada una de sus fracciones con detenimiento pero en el momento en que Caroline abrió la boca el hombre contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó él irritado – Sé dónde estás y te ordeno que te marches de allí y busques una bruja en otro lugar lejos, muy lejos.

- Hermanito, tú siempre tan encantador – rió la vampiresa desde la otra línea – Tengo algo mejor que una simple bruja.

- ¿Y qué es esa cosa tan maravillosa, hermana? – gruñó el de ojos verdes.

- He encontrado a una descendiente de la familia Heather.

- No puede ser… - susurró – Todas fueron aniquiladas por mi…

- No todas.

- ¿Y por qué va ayudarnos?

- Porque está enamorada de Matt.

- Y tú también, hermanita – le recordó – No recuerdo que compartir fuera uno de tus fuertes.

- No, nunca lo fue – rió ella – Pero eso ella no lo sabe…

- Me da igual lo que planees hacer con ella o con él pero protege a mi hija con tu vida – y tras esas palabras colgó el teléfono.

- No puede ser… - murmuró Caroline – Sigue viva... Entonces porque…

- Nadie debe saberlo jamás – interrumpió el vampiro – Si alguien lo averigua irán en su búsqueda para matarla y destruirme.

La vampiresa bajo la mirada y tras unos segundos la volvió a subir.

- ¿Y Matt? ¿Qué pinta en todo este asunto mi amigo?

- No muchas brujas estarían dispuestas a ayudarnos así que imagina la gran suerte que hemos tenido al encontrar a una de un linaje muy antiguo enamorada de tu amigo – explicó con sorna – La pobre no sabe donde se ha metido.

- ¡Vuestra familia es de lo peor! – chilló ella – Lo único que hacéis es destruir todo lo bueno de las personas, me da lástima que esa niña vaya a ser parte de unos asesinos – dijo dando media vuelta.

¿Por qué se sentía tan enfadada? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía fuera de lugar? ¿Por qué sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas?

- ¿Y tú qué eres, amor? – Inquirió él logrando que la chica se detuviera – ¡Te recuerdo que somos lo mismo! Somos monstruos creados para destruir.

- ¡Yo no soy igual que tú! – Espetó ella dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas – ¡Yo no quería ser esto!

- ¿Y tú crees que yo sí? – Bramó fuera de sí - ¿Crees que yo busqué ser alguien que tiene que alejar a su propia hija porque es demasiado peligroso para ella? ¿Crees que yo no odio ser quién soy? ¿Crees que me gusta mirarme en el espejo y ver lo que soy?

No supo en qué momento empezó a caminar hacía él ni tampoco cuando acarició su mejilla y mucho menos cuando junto sus labios con los del hombre. Al principio fue una presión dulce, inocente. Klaus paso su mano derecha por su cuello y le estiró del pelo logrando que la rubia gimiera sorprendida mientras que él introducía su lengua en su boca de una manera salvaje, devoradora. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían anhelado este momento? Klaus apoyó la espalda en árbol y apretó su cuerpo con el de ella. Caroline se separó unos milímetros de él y con gran avidez le arrancó la camiseta mientras que él hizo lo mismo con la de ella. Con cada beso, con cada caricia notaban como el fuego se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo pidiendo más. Klaus apoyó sus labios en su cuello y bufó erizando la piel de la chica. Trazó un camino de besos y mordiscos desde su clavícula hasta el inicio de sus pechos. La rubia no paraba de suspirar pero cuando noto la mano del hombre dentro de su sujetador acariciando su pezón no pudo evitar gemir. El chico sonrió y bajo su otra mano hasta el pantalón de la chica desabrochándolo e introduciendo uno de sus dedos en ella.

- Estás muy húmeda, amor – dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? – preguntó entre gemidos.

El rió y saco sus dedos bajo la mirada de lamentación de la chica. El vampiro rió y Caroline aprovechó el momento para hacerle caer en el suelo y subirse encima de él.

- Ahora voy a hacerte pagar – apuntó la chica con sensualidad mientras movía sus caderas con suavidad. Con sus manos resiguió sus músculos hasta llegar a sus pantalones los cuales arrancó en pocos segundos - ¿Me deseas? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- Tendré que demostrártelo.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se fundieron en un solo ser una y otra vez hasta que el sol del atardecer desapareció entre las montañas...

**Continuará...**


End file.
